


On the Road

by kamikatzenmama



Series: My Seba Diary [10]
Category: Marvel RPF, Real Person - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier RPF
Genre: Diary, F/M, Feelings, In Love, In love with Sebastian Stan, Love, My Seba Diary, Take care of my heart, This entry means a lot to me, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikatzenmama/pseuds/kamikatzenmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Seba Diary Entry<br/>(Short impressions of being in love with Seba Stan.)</p>
<p>I looked out the window, smiling, my hand was playing with the airflow.<br/>It was a pleasant warm day. Sebastian and I just took the car and drove off. Just the two of us.<br/>Away from everything, out into the countryside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

 

 

I looked out the window, smiling, my hand was playing with the airflow.   
It was a pleasant warm day. Sebastian and I just took the car and drove off. Just the two of us.   
Away from everything, out into the countryside.    
  
I was deep in thoughts, when I could feel his hand in my neck, and I turned to him.   
He smiled and caressed it with his thumb.   
"Hey." he said, smiling at me, his eyes full of love.   
"Hey." I answered, but then I reminded him, laughingly, he should watch the road.   
He grinned and took his hand back at the steering wheel.   
  
I was still watching him. Thinking about, what a luck I had, and if I deserved it at all.   
"Please, don't do that." he said suddenly and I looked at him questioningly.   
"Don't make yourself sad again." he put his hand gently on my cheek and caressed it briefly.   
Sometimes I forgot how well he knew me. I gave him a sad, but loving smile, and looked down on my hands.   
  
All of the sudden Sebastian pulled over and stopped the car. I was startled.   
"What's wrong?" I asked and started to look around, to see what could have happened.   
He opened his seatbelt, turned to me in his seat and just looked at me. As he would read in my eyes.   
And I knew he was really good in doing that. Then he sighed.   
"Don't fight it all the time." he said lovingly, but also sad, took my hand and placed it on his chest.   
"Do you feel that?" he asked and I nodded, his heart beat under my hand.   
"That's real and it is yours."   
My eyes filled with tears. I wanted to look away but Sebastian put his free hand gently on my cheek and and forced me to look at him.   
He looked at me with so much love in his eyes. I smiled through my tears.   
Then he put his other hand on my face too, leaned over to me and kissed me.

 

 

 


End file.
